militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
376th Troop Carrier Squadron
The 3776h Troop Carrier Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned to the 60th Troop Carrier Wing. It was inactivated at Dreux-Louvilliers Air Base, France on 25 September 1958. History Established as a B-25 Mitchell medium bombardment squadron in early 1942; trained under Third Air Force. Assigned to Columbia Army Air Base, South Carolina as first an Operational Training Unit (OTU) for newly formed squadrons, then in 1943 becoming a Replacement Training Unit (RTU) for pilots and aircrew on the B-25 prior to the personnel being assigned overseas to combat units. Inactivated on 1 May 1944 with the phaseout of B-25 training. Reactivated in 1949 in the Air Force Reserve as a Troop Carrier Squadron Programmed for C-46 Commandoes, never manned or equipped. Inactivated in 1950. Reactivated in 1955 as a Tactical Air Command C-123 Provider Troop Carrier Squadron, being one of the first squadrons being equipped with the aircraft. Deployed to France in 1956 to reinforce NATO and the United States Air Forces in Europe. Flew transport and special air missions (SAM) throughout France, West Germany, Italy, Spain and England. Flew several Dispersed Operating Base supply missions and reduced the need for road convoys. However cost of operations were high and USAFE decided that the C-123s were not worth the expense. Aircraft, equipment and personnel returned to Ardmore AFB during July and August 1958 where aircraft and personnel reassigned to squadrons of the 463d Troop Carrier Wing at Sewart AFB, Tennessee. Squadron inactivated as a paper unit in September 1958. Lineage * Constituted 376th Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 28 January 1942 : Activated on 15 March 1942 : Disbanded on 1 May 1944 * Reconstituted, and redesignated 376th Troop Carrier Squadron (Medium), on 16 May 1949 : Activated in the reserve on 26 June 1949 : Inactivated on 28 January 1950 * Redesignated 376th Troop Carrier Squadron (Assault, Fixed Wing) on 14 April 1955 : Activated on 8 July 1955 : Redesignated 376th Troop Carrier Squadron (Assault) on 15 July 1958 : Inactivated on 25 September 1958 Assignments * 309th Bombardment Group, 15 March 1942 – 1 May 1944 * 309th Troop Carrier Group, 26 June 1949 – 28 January 1950; 8 July 1955 : Attached to 60th Troop Carrier Wing, 15 November 1956 – 11 March 1957 * 60th Troop Carrier Wing, 12 March 1957 – 25 September 1958 Stations * Davis-Monthan Field, Arizona, 15 March 1942 * Jackson Army Air Base, Mississippi, 15 March 1942 * Key Field, Mississippi, 29 April 1942; * Columbia Army Air Base, South Carolina, 15 May 1942 – 1 May 1944 * Smyrna AFB, Tennessee, 26 June 1949 – 28 January 1950 * Ardmore AFB, Oklahoma, 8 July 1955 – 21 May 1956 * Dreux-Louvilliers Air Base, France, 2 June 1956 – 25 September 1958 Aircraft * B-25 Mitchell, 1942–1944 * C-123 Provider, 1955–1958 References * * 772 Expeditionary Airlift Squadron (ACC) Factsheet Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II